Episode 12
After a hard day traveling and a good nights rest, the party wakes to Taman frustratingly throwing rocks into the forest. He takes a short while to explain the nights events and noises that turned out to be spiders watching the party from just within the treeline. The party takes a moment to ready themselves for the final stretch towards their destination. Keeping an eye on the forest, the party travels to where the scout indicated he found the footprints. Taman notices the spiders running next to them in the treeline and moves closer to them trying to see their reaction. As he moves closer, the spiders seem to retreat the same distance. Frustrated, Taman falls back in with the rest of the party. With a few course corrections, the party reaches their destination by midday and find the footprints as described by the scout. The party follows the tracks and start to notice some very beautiful singing coming from the direction of the ruins. The singing seems to draw them towards the ruins, but they take their time to look around and scout while heading there, resisting the temptation to find the source of the singing. Closer to the ruins, Taman takes some time to determine the most tactical approach, from the topography he determines the best approach to be from the west side which he explains to the party. Cade sends Maya, his owl, to scout the tower. Maya returns and Cade indicates that Maya did not see anything other than the footsteps leading straight into the tower. The party heads towards the waters edge to follow what Taman suggested and Cade informs them he is going into the ruins. With no objections raised, he splits from the group and pushes ahead. On moving into the tower through its open door, Cade hears some creatures moving up behind him, he quickly hides behind a broken support column in the center of the tower ruins. He creates a image of himself in the doorway to distract the creatures and as he peaks around the corner he watches two harpy's move in to attack the image. The rest of the group hears the commotion and immediately cast their plans aside in attempt to aid Cade. A battles ensues as the party faces off against a group of wandering harpy's who seem to have made the ruined tower their temporary home. During the battle, Lilith dies. Finishing off the final harpy, the mostly battered group carries Lilith's body into the ruins. With heavy hearts the party start search the ruins for any sign of the missing two. They find a trap door covered by rubble and on closer inspection they hear some weak thuds coming from within. They move the rubble and open the trapdoor. From withing a weak Mera and Kaldur appear. The party helps them out. Those tending to Lilith's body notice the necklace around her neck appear. A blinding blue light emanates from the pendant attached to the necklace. The pendant disappears into her chest leaving a scar in the shape of the pendant as the necklace vanishes from view. A few moments later Lilith takes a weak breath. They bring her back to consciousness and continue to question Mera and Kaldur. Kaldur explains that they were attacked by harpy's and attempted to hide in the ruins of the tower. With the harpy's following them in, they found the trap door and went inside without a second thought. A short while later they heard some rubble falling onto the trap door again and since then they have been trapped. According to Mera there is also a whole network of halls beneath the tower. They did not explore too far inside and in the past two days they have not been attacked by anything down there either, except for the odd rat or insect which live down there naturally. Previous episode: Episode 11 - Episode list: Campaign 1 - Next episode: Episode 13